1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to containers, and in particular to tamper-evident containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Food is often placed in a transparent plastic container that includes a base with a large volume cavity that holds the food and with a cover or lid that closes the cavity. Buyers want to be assured that, after the food was placed in the container as by a clerk at the food store, that the container has not been opened. There is a possibility that another customer has secretly opened the container enough to taste a bit of food before closing it (and possibly leaving germs from his/her finger in the food). Potential buyers want to be assured that this has not happened. A container that could be constructed at low cost from plastic, that could be easily initially closed by a clerk at a store after loading goods such as food into the container, and which thereafter required a customer to tear apart parts of the container before initially opening it, would be of value.